Thinking Too Much
by Muzikfae
Summary: Hermione buys a book that can put thoughts in a person's head. She uses it for some fun and revenge against Draco, but guess what happens? Find out!
1. Buying a Notebook

Hey people! The whole Harry Potter FF thing is new to me, okay? So I'm using a plot from one of my other fics, sort of. I like Draco/Hermione and that's about it, so that's what I'm doing. Anyway, I seriously hope you guys like it!

Oh, and just to let you know, I'm not J.K.R.

_____________________________________________________________________________

  


As Hermione Granger walked through Flourish and Blotts, looking for ink, she couldn't help but notice a small stack of notebooks near the back of the shop. They looked perfectly normal, save for the fact that they were nearly half a mile away from all the other notebooks. Curious, she went to the back of the shop to examine them. She picked up the top one and opened the front cover. Inside there was a poem:

_When you're feeling sad or bored_

_ The pen is mightier than the sword_

_ Any Man's thoughts can drive them insane _

_ You can put thoughts in ___________'s brain!_

  


Hermione assumed the line was where you wrote the name of the person you want to write thoughts for, and she thought of all the fun she could have with one of those books. She checked the price: 5 Galleons. She picked up one and went to the counter.

  


"Lovely choice young lady. Notebooks are on sale today, you know. One sickle apiece." said the woman at the counter, who obviously thought Hermione was buying a normal notebook. Hermione only nodded her head. She let the woman believe she was buying a normal notebook, and gave her the sickle. 

_Now, who should I choose? Hmmm... _She thought. She was just about to go into a Quidditch supplies shop to find Harry, when she was crashed into by someone. 

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood! Oh, PERFECT! Now I need to get my robe sterilized!" She looked up to see the very sour face of Draco Malfoy.

"Why don't you watch where YOU'RE going, MalFuck. Is it 'cause you're too busy thinking about screwing Parkinson?" Hermione asked innocently, yet snidely at the same time.

  


Draco felt his blood boil. He mentally slapped himself. _How does that little mudblood get under my skin so much? It's Ridiculous!_ He asked himself that question more often every time he came around her. He mentally counted to ten and started again.

"What? Jealous, Granger? Feeling bad I don't think of YOU like that?" He immediately regretted those words, as his mind then began to wander. He saw her kissing him, running her hands down his bare chest, removing her bra... He distracted himself from his impure thoughts of the mudblood, which he had yet to fathom a reason for, by watching the play of emotions cross her face. First, there was anger, then remembrance of some sort, then a slight glimmer of mischief which had him desperately wondering what she was thinking, before her face went completely blank.

"Well Malfoy, I'm extremely relieved to know that you have not had such thoughts about me, because if you did I would probably run away screaming. Goodbye." she said, curtly. She then clutched her bag and walked away. 

  


Hermione chuckled to herself as she walked back to the meeting place for all the Hogwarts students to go to once they were done their shopping. She took out the notebook, and with a brand new quill, wrote the name Draco Malfoy on the line.

_This should be fun..._ She thought to herself, catching up with Harry and Ron, who had just come out of the ice cream parlor. She wondered what she would write in that book when she got back to the privacy of her own dorm.

The possibilities were endless.... 

____________________________________________________________________________

So, what did you think? Come on, REVIEW!!!!!! __


	2. Proving him Wrong

HEY!!! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!!!!! I hope you guys like this chappy!

____________________________________________________________________________

  


Hermione couldn't wait to try out her new book, so she went to the library with several notebooks an THE book on hand. Fifteen minutes after she got there, Draco and his posse marched in through the door like they owned the place. Hermione opened the new notebook to the first blank page.

_Now, let's see what this thing can do..._ Hermione thought. She started writing:

_You are in a meadow, and right in front of you is Professor Snape, in a bright pink tutu, on a unicycle, singing the operatic version of "The wheels on the bus..." _She wrote. As soon as she put a period at the end of her sentence, the words vanished into the paper. She looked up to catch Malfoy's reaction, and was surprised to see hin smile, and even chuckle.

"Goyle, you won't believe the absolutely hilarious thought I just had about Snape! I'll tell you all 'bout it tonight."He said, still chuckling.

_YES! Revenge time!_ Thought Hermione, as she began scribbling more onto the page, this time, with something else in mind...

_You go into your room, where you see a figure lying on your bed. It is Hermione Granger. She is wearing a dark green set of lacy underwear, and she looks up at you. Her eyes are hot with the desire burning within them. She stands, and walks to you slowly and silently. She begins to remove her bra, and when it is fully undone, she presses her body against yours. She kisses you, and you taste her with passion..._ She stopped writing. She thought that her words were worthy of a romance novel. The words vanished.

  


Draco was still walking through the library, having left Crabbe and Goyle in the potions section. He was looking through a book on Transfiguration, when of all things, the image of his room popped into his head. He sat down on the floor of the library, trying to shake the thought. Suddenly, he realized that in his mind someone was lying on his bed. He closed his eyes so that he could become fully involved with his dream. Then he saw the frizzy hair and dark brown eyes of Hermione Granger. He wanted to snap his eyes open that very second, but his mind wouldn't let him. The lusty dream continued and he felt himself succumb to it. The woman was driving him crazy anyway. Then he remembered it was Hermione Granger he was thinking about, and he snapped open his eyes. The thoughts, however, continued. He thanked whatever god was up there that he was wearing a robe, because he knew there had to be a tent in his pants by then. 

Then, as abruptly as the thoughts began, they stopped.

_What the HELL was that???????? _Draco was more confused right then than he'd ever been in his life. He looked over at Hermione, who was looking through a book on Transfiguration. She looked up at him, and a sly smile spread across her face. She winked at him, and went back to her book.

_Did... Did she just WINK at me? _Draco was stunned by shy Miss Granger's outward, flirtatious action, though he knew she had to be teasing him. He walked out of the library, angry, turned on, and looking for Parkinson.

  


YES! It had worked and Hermione wanted to get up and dance for joy. She got up and followed Malfoy out of the library. 

"Still thinking about Parkinslut, huh?" She caught up to him and said.

Draco blushed a bright shade of red, an almost never before seen action, and said "Excuse me, Mudblood, but I have better things to do." and tried to walk away. 

But Hermione said something that made him stop:

"Oh, let me guess: You go into your room, where you see a figure lying on your bed. It is Pansy Parkinslut. She is wearing a dark red set of lacy underwear, and she looks up at you. Her eyes are hot with the desire burning within them. She stands, and walks to you slowly and silently. She begins to remove her bra, and when it is fully undone, she presses her body against yours. She kisses you, and you taste her with passion..."

When she trailed off, Draco turned to face her. He was redder than red now. He looked her in the eyes, and saw the mischief in them. 

_Those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes... HOLY SHIT, I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!_

That's when he ran. He ran back to his dorm, leaving Hermione standing there, laughing. 

That book, she knew, was going to make her laugh a lot more very soon.


	3. A Whole New Angle

Ok, you guys wanted me to update soon, and that's what I'm doing. Hope you enjoy this next chappy!

_____________________________________________________________________________

  


Hermione had just finished the homework she hadn't done in the library, and was now trying to figure out how else she could torture Malfoy. The first thing she thought of was to make him dream about Professor McGonagall, but she scratched that immediately. That might make him insane. Then she thought about making a lusty little daydream about Crabbe or Goyle pop into the smart aleck's head. _No,_ she thought. _That could turn him gay._ Then she decided to write about herself some more. She thought up an idea that should really screw with his head.

_You are standing in the middle of the quidditch field, snitch in hand. Harry Potter looks like he is about to beat you up, but he is chained to his Firebolt, which is flying around the quidditch field in circles. Then, suddenly, you look up and everyone__ disappears. Hermione Granger is on top of one of the bleacher towers, in a skimpy green and silver cheerleading outfit. The top is shredded from the bottom to the point where it's barely even a bra. Her skirt is up to a couple inches above the knee, and shredded in the same way. Her hair was up in pigtails and streaked with green. She is shaking green and silver pom poms shouting "Go, Draco! Go!" You fly to where she stands. She jumps in the air and does a split. She sees you and licks her lips seductively. She throws her pop poms over the ledge and says "Draco, Draco, Catch that Snitch!" She wraps her legs around your waist and gyrates her hips against yours. She reaches down the back of your quidditch robe and unzips it. Discarding that, too, over the ledge. She then removes all your clothes in the same manner. Then she lays herself down on the lowest bleacher, grabs your hand, and moves it under her skirt, between her legs... _

  


Hermione cut off the fantasy there, sensing this was enough to make her idea work. She had read in _Cosmo_'s latest issue, about thirty of men's lustiest fantasies. She was sure every one of them would come in just as handy as the naughty cheerleader.

  


The next day was a quidditch game, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Harry and Ron were sitting at the breakfast table next to Hermione that morning, and it was enough to make Draco sick. The way they were completely stuffing their faces and completely ignoring Granger was intolerable. And since when did he become so interested in the Mudblood?

Last night, he had been in a (ahem) compromising position with Parkinson, when very suddenly, he began to have the strangest fantasy. Hermione Granger, in a cheerleading outfit, LETTING him slip his hand up her extremely short skirt. He had gotten and erection AGAIN, just thinking about it. Luckily, Parkinson took it as a compliment. Though he kept her in his room that night, Parkinson was only a substitute for Hermione. 

As Draco stared at his plate, thinking about the way his thoughts had gone last night, the entire rest of the school had gone to the quidditch field.

  


The game ended the way they always did. Harry caught the snitch fifteen seconds in, and won the game for Gryffindor. One thing was different. Hermione was cheering more than she ever had before, practically leading Gryffindor Tower in cheers.

"GO, Harry! GO!" she had shouted once when Malfoy had passed by. She looked his way, and did a full split on the floor of the tower. It was a little known fact that Hermione is double-jointed. Draco's mouth opened wide, his eyes bugged halfway out of his head, and he nearly fell off his broom.

After the game, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking back up to the Gryffindor common room. As they passed by Draco, heading for Slytherin tower, Hermione said loudly "Harry, I'm starting to figure out this quidditch thing. From now on, think of me as your OWN PERSONAL CHEERLEADER."

As the other boys laughed, Malfoy turned around, just in time to see Hermione wink in his direction, and lick her lips. He froze immediately. _Could it be?_ He asked himself. Then quickly, he shook those thoughts from his head. _No way. There's no spell in the world that can read thoughts._

Sighing, he headed for the Slytherin common room, trying to figure out how a Mudblood perfectionist bookworm always left him turned on so hot, he could barely move. 


End file.
